rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:This Life is Mine/@comment-28189972-20170609143143/@comment-11708338-20170703192100
@SomeoneYouUsedToKnow I would like to say, that it legally is kidnapping to take somebody who is legally an adult from the place they are, bring them to somewhere without their consent, and try to prevent them from leaving. Also, your statement of "oh, he's her father, blah blah blah" is not even based on legal grounds anymore, he DISINHERITED her, so... yeah. On the topic of her disinheritance, her being 18 makes in such that he can't use the story of her revoking her claim without a notarized statement, as he can no longer speak for her, and if he did try, she could easily have that claim undone, the only way she couldn't would be if she could not do so in public or a court of law, and the only way that would happen is if he had no intention of letting her leave the room/house until he had passed the SDC on to her brother. PR problems: The heiress to that massive company renouces her claim, but not in person or even with a notarized statement, just one by her father, could be the biggest PR problem in the history of the SDC, and so... People would want to see her to ask questions, but as he can't let them do so, people will begin to doubt his story, and thus, doubt him. The potential harm and/or death of a guest was set into motion by her father, as it only happened because she had to put her weight into an attempt to free her arm from he father's grip after she had told him to let go, and his not doing so could be another instance of abuse. More abuse took the form of him making her do that concert and be at the party even though he had known she was recovering from that traumatic ordeal of seeing two friends die, one teammate lose an arm, and then getting a few days to recover with friends before getting snatched away. Even more abuse: locking her in a room for an indefinite period of time with nothing to do but read a half dozen books and waste away. Being 18 DOES mean you can strike out on your own, no problems, you are no longer bound to your parents, and so you may choose to be independant. In some households, when a child becomes 18, they are kicked out of the house to live on their own. Your claim of "nowhere else to live"... well, that's true, other than with her sister, her teammates, or at the next boarding school she would go to with the fall of her first one, say, Haven. Hell, you can be independant even before 18, though you need permission from a parent or a court of law to rule you are independant, (see: Ruby going for a trek through another country with some friends, also shows that you don't need a place to live to be independant) while your claim of "no job" is also false, as she can be doing jobs as a huntress/hired fighting hand like team RNJR, maybe even join up with them. "Barely started her studies" is also wrong, she had almost finished her second year of what is pretty much college, and to get in, she had to show some level of mastery of combat, which she got by spending four years in a combat highschool. Furthermore, on the point of "using the money to line his own pockets", the conversation leading up to the descision to have the charity concert was about HIS LOST PROFITS. If that doesn't imply that there was an ulterior motive, nothing can.